dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Flicker Dragon
The Flicker Dragon is an epic dragon of the Ornamental element. Appearance The flicker dragon is a big, black creature with glowing lights orbiting it. It has been confirmed that the ones on its antlers are lamps, but is it unknown what the flying ones are. First, it was thought that those were fireflies, but fireflies don't live anywhere in the Far North. We are still not sure what these are, because no wizard ever was able to capture one. Abilities Weapons The flicker dragon has strong ivory horns on its head and back, and some smaller ones on its tail. Defenses The sharp edges on the horns scare enemies away, as when someone tries to punch it and accidentally hits a horn, it causes incredible pain. The flying lights also try to distract predators. Other Abilities If a horn breaks, a stronger one will grow back in some time. From time to time, the dragon will break a horn on purpose, stay away from other creatures, and get a much stronger horn back. Breath Weapon Flicker dragons use their breath as a lamp rather than a weapon. Weaknesses They are easily to spot because of the lights, especially at night. This is very dangerous if it is missing a horn. Habitat Regions Flicker dragons live in The Far North but also have been found living in the town of Vinturfjord. Preferred Home Flicker dragons will settle about anywhere, but will not sleep in large open places, or at least not when they are alone. Sheltering/Nesting The flicker dragon will seek night shelter under big trees. From time to time, one will go to a house and sleep there for one night. When in a large group, they will sleep in open places. Diet Flicker dragons use the heat of the lamps on their antlers to melt the ice. Sometimes, they find a frozen fish in the ice, and eats it. As this is something rare, flicker dragons are adapted to live a long time without food. An adult can survive 2 years on one fish, a juvenile 18 months, and a baby 1 year. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Flicker dragons are very friendly who only attack if hurt on purpose. Social Order Most flicker dragons live a solitary life, though it is known that there are also big hordes of about 50 dragons which teamed up. Relationship to Wizards Flicker dragons sometimes visit wizards in the Far North. Life Cycle Mating The lights of a flicker dragon must attract the other flicker dragon, not the dragon itself. When two flicker dragons become mates, some of their flying lights will go to the other dragon. Birth A flicker dragon gets its own flying light immediately after birth. This becomes its best friend when not born in a horde. Infancy The baby flicker dragon spends most of its time playing with his flying light. As this light doesn't give any warmth, and it doesn't have lamps yet, it requires its parents to bring him food. Adolescence At this point, the flicker dragon gets its own lamps, and can seek food itself. At this point, the parents leave it and go away from each other. The juvenile flicker dragon will start wandering around and possibly join a horde. Adulthood Adult flicker dragons will search for fish, whether in a horde, with a mate, or on its own. They will visit people more often. They will search for a mate. After it leaves its mate when their child has become adolescent, they will sometimes search for a new mate. Life Span Flicker dragons can become almost 150 years old. History Discovery The people in the Far North knew about the flicker dragon for a long time but thought it was a Magical Moose instead. When Lumi Whimsy, a witch specialized in Cryomancy and fascinated by winter animals and Cold elementals studied these "Magical Moose", she found out they were actually dragons! Origin of Name Flicker dragons are named for their flickering lights. Magic Flicker dragons are enchanted with Phenomancy, a special magic of Ornamental dragons. They are able to produce winter decorations, in the flicker dragon's case lamps. The wizards enchanted the Ornamental Habitat with this special magic so the decorations produced by the dragons stay there to make the Habitats more beautiful. It's also possible that the flicker dragon uses Luximancy to keep the lamps it produces alight, but this is not confirmed. Notable Dragons * Mooseland (Lumi Whimsy) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Ornamental Category:Epic Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of Vinturfjord